My Season 8 of gilmore girls
by biebergirl96
Summary: kaye if you hate Logan and rory together, Not the story for you, and luke and lorelai get back together, wil the flames of love and lust turn to dust?
1. Chapter 1

**MY SEASON 8 OF GILMORE GIRLS **

_OK! So we all now Gilmore girls finished leaving some viewers mad of the cliff hanger of lorelai and Luke. Or mad at the brake up of Logan and Rory. Well in my season 8. That all changes._

"Mom, Europe will be fine, im on the tour bus right now" Rory said getting annoyed

"Ok, Just make sure you don't fall in love to hard, considering your leaving in a year" she said knowing her daughter.

"Ok! Bye!" Rory hung up the phone

Rory couldn't stand the fact she was living something without logan, She loved him, Why did she have to be so stupid and ignore the proposal,

"Ok, we are here at the Pieno di sole Hotel, Enjoy your stay and have a great afternoon" the tour bus announcer said

"Hi, im here to check in" Rory said

"Rory Gilmore" she said with a smile on her face

"Ah Oui, Room 534" the brunette said.

Her room was Beautiful everything about it, so after getting freshend up, she walked outside her doorway. And was shutting the door when she saw a blonde guy that looked alot like logan.

"LOGAN?!"

"RORY?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"HERE FOR MY JOURNILIST CAREER"

She was amazed. She really thought he looked Hott.

As a small velvet box dropped out of his suitcase, she picked up the box to see it was the ring he gave her.

"Well i really got to go," she said

"ok, see you around" he said like he was about to cry,

Her moms words washed in her head "Do what you think is right"

"Hey logan," she yelled

"Yeah?" he said

"Come to my Suite around 7, we can chill" i said with a flirtatious smile on my face

"id love to" he said

_That night...._

Rorys POV*

"Want some wine" i said

"yes i would" he said.

_2 Glasses later..._

I just couldn't resist him, he was gorgeous, and single?!

_4 glasses later_

I got up and sat facing him on his lap.

"i cant resist you anymore" i said kissing him

He forced me onto my bed, pulling off his shirt, and taking my jeans off,

He was licking & kissing my neck, every nerve was a live wire,

_That morning, _

"Hello Sexy" he replied when i opened my eyes

"hey" i said.

_Well thats it for chapter 1, hope you liked it, and theres a few things i wanna go over before you guys jump the hoop and review_

_-Yes, i do have beta, _

_-i HATE bashers, not like "your storys good, just needs work" .. like " Your story is horrible" ._

_-There will be ALOT of Lorelai and Luke Next Chapter._

Go on Press it, Its caliing your name

 PEACEEEE


	2. Chapter 2: I do

**MY GILMORE GIRLS SEASON 8* PART 2**

"hello" Lorelai Said

"um, Lorelai, Its Luke" she heard a Quit Voice on the other side

"oh, hey luke"

"You want to come by the diner tonight at 9" he said

"Sounds Great"

She hung up, but felt a pinch of Guilt, She hated Christopher For everything he's doing, he's always showing up at her house, But she loved Luke, she wouldn't give him up for anything, Not even For Christopher.

*Knock, Knock*

As she opens the door she notices Christopher is standing there

"You know what?!" She yelled.

"Im tired of you," she kept yelling

"IM IN LOVE WITH LUKE DANES! SO STOP SHOWING UP, AND EXPECTING SOMETHING THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!"

She slammed the door on his face, as he went on telling her that lukes a jackass

She couldn't take it anymore,

*opens the door*

"GO TO HELL!" she slapped him and slammed the door for the last time

9 o'clock Rolled around

She met him at the diner,

He was standing there,

He bent down on knee

"i know we never got to this but im ready lorelai, i wont leave you ever again, i love you"

"Will You Lorelai, Marry me?"

"Yes" she said kissing him

_MeanWhile with Rory..._

"Rory, i love you" he said kissing her

"i love you too logan" She said.

"And i do," She said Slowly.

"So you Ready to be a huntzburger?" he said sweeping me off my feet

"Logan, When im with you, im always ready" she said

"But i don't know, if i can tell my mom" she said

"i promise, i love you rory, we will do this together" he said kissing her more

_Kaye so before reviewing more answers. Without the annoying same Questions_

-I have beta

-The Series is gonna start off Small. And get bigger.

-And im in high school so i got alot of stuff to do, so sorry for the delay

-Yes They will tell eachother there getting married (:

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: The news

**My season 8 of Gilmore girls.**

As Rory and logan walked out of the hotel room luggauge and all they proceeded down the hall toward the checkout. The big news of telling there parents there engagement was closer then they thought. They were taking the plane back to stars hollow where rory would work for the "stars hollow times", and logan is going to work for a soft ware company.

"My mom is going to flip" Rory mumbled.

"In a good way or bad way" Logan said as if he was hesitating

"Good way" she said

_Meanwhile in starshollow...._

"Luke, Rory's coming home today!" she yelled

"Whats the big deal lorelai, shes been here 100 times!" luke yelled, rolling over in bed

"Its big cause you wanna marry me!" she yelled going to the washroom

"Shes gonna flip" Lorelai said

"Good way or bad way?" Luke said

"Good, very good" She said. Kissing luke

_Later that evening_

"MOM!"  
"RORY!"

"LUKE?!"

"LOGAN?!"

"WE NEED TO TALK!" Lorelai and Rory both yelled.

Lorelai Guided rory to the kitchen.

"MOM! I thought you said you were threw with luke?!, how could you-IS THAT A WEDING RING YOUR WEARING?!" Rory yelled!

"YES I AM GETTING MARRIED TO LUKE!, And WHATS YOUR EXCUSS FOR BRINGING- IS THAT A WEDING RING YOUR WEARING?!" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

Her eyes turned to a soft shade and water ended up flowing out her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, he truly loves you" Lorelai said to her daughter in sappy words.

"Luke is tottaly right for you, and im sorry i didnt tell you, i thought you would take suprises well!" rory said hugging her mom

They went back out to living room orderd Chinese food and watched Casa Blanca.

_[Editors note:]_

Hey guys well im in high school and its really hard for me to do my homework and project while writing for fanfiction. So to make stuff alot easier i want you! Yes you! To write a review or PM me what you think should happen next. Now be aware that i wont put your full idea in the story ill put part of yours and mine. So it will make it a suprise for everyone. :) Ok well i appreciate your effort., and support. And i will try my hardest to fit the next chapter in, in the next 2 weeks. Depending on how much ideas come in! The more ideas the less time! :)

Mwah! Xox!


	4. Chapter 4: The Announcment

**My Gilmore Girls Season 8.**

"Rory Gilmore, Right this way, i asure you that the dining hall for you and miss Lorelai will be all set for you announcement this evening"

"Thank you" Rory said following the tall blonde lady into a large dinning hall

", im assuming its for you announcement of your engagement," The blonde said as she was sitting at one of the tables

"Yes, me and my mom are going to announce our engagement to stars hollow tonight" rory said proudly

"What would you like for your main dish ?" the blonde lady said taking rory into the kitchen.

" Pasta, Steak, Salmon" rory said looking at there menu

"Ok well thank you , Your mother has already sent out the invites and we will see you tonight at 6:30 Sharp" she said with a smile then walked the other way

_Ring, Ring, Ring,_

"Hello?"

"RORY GILMORE! You said you would be over here 1 hour ago to pick out the china for you dinner tonight!!"

"Okay Grandma, im sorry but i have other things to do, You and Grandpa can pick it out, as long as it dosnt say something cheesy, like "i support Martha"

"Okay fine, bye!"

"Bye Grandma"

_That night_

"Rory you look amazing," Logan said kissing her lips

"Thank you," she said pulling away,

"You ready?" Logan said

"Im Ready" she said kissing him

The drove to the venue that the dinner will be held at.

The place looked so magical, like a castle almost,

The stars were shinning, people were flooding the place,

"RORY! LOGAN!" Cried Lorelai

"Your Grandma is over there, she still is trying to guess what the big news is! I cant believe you didnt tell her your getting married! I cant wait to see the look on her face!" Lorelai cried.

"Come on, lets take a seat" Luke said Pointing to the table

The room was filled with people smiling and talking.

"May i have your attention please?" Logan yelled

"Me and Logan are getting married" Rory spoke softly

"WHAT THE HECK! RORY GILMORE! THIS BOY BROKE YOOUR HEART AND YOUR STILL GONNA MARRY HIM!?!?" The Grandma spoke

"GRANDMA! I LOVE HIM! HES NOT GONNA HURT ME AGAIN!" Rory yelled

"MOM! STOP IT!" Lorelai yelled

_Later that evening_

"Thanks mom for backing me up, Grandma is being Rude" Rory spoke hugging her mom

"No problem hunny, Wheres logan?" Lorelai spoke

"i don't know, im gonna go look for him"

As rory walked up the stairs she looked in the coat room to find her Grandma talking to Logan

"Logan i want you to take this Check and never talk to my Granddaughter again?!" She yelled

_** So do you think logan is going to take the check?** More Surpises later on_


	5. Chapter 5: The trip

Everything was different

Rory caught her grandma bribing logan

She saw the look in logans eyes.

Harsh and cold

But everything is going to change

*Logans POV*

"Hey baby" i whisperd to rory

"hi" she said moving back

"whats wrong?" i said

"LOGAN! I saw my grandma bribing you!, and you did not say a word about it to me?!" she said crying

"RORY! I wasn't going to tell you, cause i would never take the bet. I walked out of there. Your my world rory, without you im lost. Your my everything!"

"Really?!" she said looking at me

"Yes. I love you ace" i said kissing her

Me and rory fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to my arms around her tightly

"baby, what are we going to do?" she said not looking at me

"Were going to fight for our love..." i said.

_The next day..._

*** Rorys POV***

As i drove home in the cold rain

I parked outside of our building

I ran upstairs and unlocked our door. To find flowers and a card

Dear Ace,

Get packed tommrow we are leaving for Hawaii

Love you always,

Logan.

I loved how logan always surprised me.

I phoned work and took the next 3 weeks off

I phoned my mom and told her that me and logan were off to Hawaii for a while

I packed my bikini and my skirts/jeans and my sweaters/tanktops

I heard the front door slowly unlock i ran to logan kissing him

"BABY!" i yelled

"i missed you" he said

"i missed you more" i said

As we both packed together

He took my to our balcony with a gorgeous view of the sky

He pulled out a small tiny box out of his pocket

I opened it and to my suprise there was a key on a necklace it read

" To my Love Rory. You always have the key to my heart"

"baby, i love it" i said kissing him

"each week your getting a special suprise from me " he said grabbing me

_The next day..._

** Logans POV**

"Ace! Come on were going to be late" i yelled

"Coming babes" she yelled

She came out wearing her gorgeous jean skirt with her blue shirt and her ballet flats

"You look sexy, as always"i said kissing her

As we walked to the plane we were holding hands and our suitcases were in our plane.

We got to our first class seats and we looked at eachother

"Rory i was a mess when you left." I said

"i never went to anthor girl" i continued

"because i loved you and i always will"

"i missed you logan, and i want you to know im always yours" she said kissing me

She fell asleep in my arms i kissed her lightly and rubbed her back

"i love you rory" i said kissing her neck


	6. Chapter 6: Good and Bad news

**My Gilmore girls Season 8 **

"Rory... Wake up... Were here!" Logan chirped.

_At the check in_

*Rory's POV*

"Hey" a blonde girl said starring at Logan.

"Hi." He said and his eyes were locked on me

"Mr and Mrs. Huntzburger." He said looking at me

"Oh. Room 211" she gave me a look and handed the key to Logan

As we went up to our room he unlocked the door slowly and put all our bags inside. We looked out our window to find that it was Pouring rain. I sat on our bed and took out our house catalogue.

"What's that babe?" he said looking at me

"Oh... Just houses..." I looked at him sadly.

He sat beside me kissing my cheek

"Got any ideas?" he said

"Yeah well I found one right near our works. So we would only have to drive 20 minutes" I said kissing him

"How far away from stars hollow?" he said looking in my eyes

"10 Minutes, I know a shortcut" I said smiling

"And the person even said it's perfect for... Kids..." I looked at him curiously

"Oh" he said looking the other way

"LISTEN! We're going to need to discuss this sometime!" I said getting off the bed

"Rory, I'm sorry, and I do want kids. Not a lot. Just like 1 or 2" he said getting up and hugging me

"Alright." I said kissing him

1 thing leading to anthor...

_Meanwhile in stars hollow..._

"LUKE! Rory sent us a postcard" lorelai Sang running into the diner

"Amazing" he said taking it from her. And reading it.

He grabbed lorelai and kissed her passionately. "I love you" he said

"Love you too" she said

"And we still got to plan a lot for our wedding" she said

"I think we should holding it in the centre of stars hollow" he said kissing her one more time

"Okay then, and Rory's going to be doing her's in a church. Because she did not get baptised so I'm going to do it all there" she said

"Like a one shot sort of deal" she looked around and saw her mother marching into the small diner.

"LORELAI GILMORE! HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR DAUGHTER GO OFF TO HAWAII WITH THAT FOOL!" She yelled

"Uhm sorry guys" Luke yelled guiding both women to the back closet

"MOM! It's her option not yours! "Lorelai spoke

"If I may say so myself . She's very happy with him." Luke said

She glared at both of them and stomped out of the dinner. Making the door crash loudly.

"Sorry Folks." Luke said

Back in Hawaii.....

"Let's go out on a hike" Rory spoke

"Sure"

As they started up the mountain Rory hit a rock causing her to drop

"RORY!" Logan yelled

Racing down the mountain at the insane speed of light

"Rory, Ace" he said grabbing her

She would not wake up.

He started to cry.

He rushed her to the Hospital

He waited there patiently thinking about how they met in collage

And how they got back together a month ago.

And what he would do without her

Suddenly

He heard a faint whisper

"...Logan...?" Rory said

"ACE!" he said crying

He kissed her

"IM SO SORRY!" he yelled

The doctor came in the room

"Great , you're up!" he said with a smile

The old man went beside the hospital bed

"I'm afraid we have good news and bad news" he said

"Rory only sprained her ankle a bit, besides the minor blood scraps, she will be fine in about 2-3 weeks" he said

"Bad news is. When we were testing we also found that you are pregnant." He said looking at Logan then me

_OK! So I know! Kind of bad-ish but I'm sick. So it's kind of hard to put a lot of effort into this. (NO I DONT HAVE H1N1)_

_I promise next chapter will be a little more detailed and better_

_Leave me a comment! Favourite! Please!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dont Runaway

_*Logans POV*_

"Sooo... Kids?" he said asking the doctor

"Yes , You and your finace, will be excpecting kids," the doctor shot him a look

"Whens the due date?!" Rory said with a smile

"Around Valentines day" The doctor said with a grin,

_On the way back to the resort_

Rory ran in the house, pulled out the laptop and looked at baby items online

"WERE NOT HAVING THEM JUST YET!" Logan yelled.

"i know! Just always good to be prepared" she said laughing

"Rory, i wanna run an idea past you, have u ever heard of abortion?" logan said silently

"i mean with the wedding, and your mom and luke, we wont have time" he said.

"LOGAN! Are your saying, you wanna kill your own child!" Rory yelled

"NO! IM JUST NOT READY RORY!" he yelled back, moving a step closer to her,

"FINE! Whatever logan," she yelled crying, running out of the loft,

She ran to the hospital,

She wanted more information,

And she had a HUGE feeling, she was gonna go threw this alone, so when she arrived they put her in the tiny room and took a look and did some tests,

Results:

Sex: Female

Due Date: Feburary 15

A smile warmed her face,

She walked along the beach, with her results against her heart, crying and smiling at the same time, she sat on the wet sand, in her sweat pants and tanktop,

She looked at the waves and looked at her hands, she thought of logan, how she missed him, she got up, and walked toward the resort, she saw logan running to her crying,

"LOGAN! Im SORRY! I love you! And i cant lose you!" she said crying holding onto him

"ACE! Im sorry too! And i will be here for our kid, im always ready when im with you," he said kissing her

He took the results and laughed

He smiled and grabbed rory,

Kissed her and said,

"Our Baby Girl"

"What should we name her" rory said

"What about, Elise?" Logan said kissing rory

"Sounds good" she said smiling


End file.
